elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Omega
|image = Image:Omegurr.jpg |imagewidth = 267 |caption = PB is Romy-e |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = None |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Female |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 22 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Cyborg |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English/Quebecoise French/Russian |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 1219 (Deck 12) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Original |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = glitter on the west streets |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Litzi }} is on a boat! It's a wonder she knows what a boat is! Canon Information Megan was born February 18, 2001, in British Columbia. She had a normal enough childhood, growing up the daughter of a lawyer and a pediatric physician. She’d always had a fascination with botany, and aspired to own a flower shop in the city and cross-breed seeds to make new plant species. This love of botany is what made Megan think marijuana was a-ok, and by late 2017, when she was 16, she was toking up regularly. In mid 2013, the Russian Federation officially declared war on the United States of America. For too long has it been oppressed, forced to move forward at but a fraction of its potential. For too long has it been forced to operate as a democracy. It is no business of the United States whether the Russian Federation is a communist state or not. These terms, in the minds of every single Russian official, are enough for war. The war bumped the marijuana industry off the charts, as more and more people were seeking temporary release from the stress of the war. In 2020, Megan decided to cash in on this rise in prices, and organized a grow-op with her friends. The grow-op, producing Megan’s own strain of marijuana, called 420 BC, raked in thousands from the time of its first sale to its last in 2022. That was when the police busted the grow-up and made six arrests, Megan among them. By 2021, there was no end to the war in sight, and both sides were threatening to pull out the nuclear weapons. Nuclear holocaust was on the horizon. Beneath their threats, the United States and Russia were both working to develop weapons that were less destructive, but just as powerful. The United States got the best idea first. Cyborg soldiers. Congress easily passed a law that swept away every single right of prisoners, giving government laboratories across the nation a near unlimited supply of lab rats. Once they figured out how to perfect the cyborg in early 2023, complete with internal weapons, super strength and speed, heat resistance, pressure resistance, whatever, they set to converting all of their prisoners and shipping them to the front lines. After that, the war was in a lull. After losing so many soldiers to the cyborgs, Russia withdrew its military forces and dove underground to come up with a new strategy. The United States occupied Russian cities for the time being. During this lull was when Canada agreed to supply prisoners to the United States. One of these prisoners was Megan Shaffer, incarcerated for 4 years with no chance at parole. Megan protested her fate, calling it inhumane, but the Canadian government looked the other way and allowed the United States to continue with the conversion. Megan is taken aboard the Elegante just after she awakens from the operation. She only remembers bits and pieces from her life as a human. When awakened, she was told her name was “Omega”, as she was the last in her unit of 24 soldiers. Unlike most soldiers, Megan managed to retain her memories, so the amnesia is temporary, and her memories will gradually return with time and stimulation. Elegante THIS PLACE SUCKS Relationships /LAZES Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Dropped